A Rising Star
by Miss Monypenny
Summary: Sakura had always wanted to be an actress. Each attempt unsuccessful until she caught the eye of a hot agent as down on his luck as she is.    "Hey,are you interested of acting in the movies"Thus it all began.


**Naruto doesn't belong to me. Because if it did,I know I would have a much bigger bank account.**

**Chapter one**

**The Pretty Girl  
**

_Sakura had always wanted to be an actress. Each attempt unsuccessful until she caught the eye of a hot agent as down on his luck a her."Hey you,are you interested of acting in the movies"And with _

_that it all began._

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Sakura sighted. She was pretty pissed off. The only job she got since this year started she had only gotten jobs as an extra. All that because of her incompetent agent. She had done

everything he asked her to,she even ended up dieing her beautiful pink hair into a warm brown color. It still made he uncomfortable. She had her pink hair all her life,it was her mother's hair

color and her grandmother's too. And she took dictation class to get rid of her Texan accent. She remembered her agent telling her that unless she got rid of it,the only roles she'll ever get to

play are those of farm girls. She hated her agent Jiraiya. All he ever did was chase after girls (including her) and drink all day. If she knew he would be this incompetent she wouldn't have

hired him from the start. She was going to give him a phone call right after work to tell him he's fired.

~Dringgggg,Dringgggggg

Unless he called first...

Sakura picked up the phone. There were only two person who would call at seven in the morning.

-Hello,Sakura said hopping it was her blonde bubbly friend and not her pervert agent.

-_Hey,baby. So how are you doing._

Sakura couldn't hold her sight. Why was her luck always so crappy? Why did she have to deal with the old man so early in the morning?

-_So I found you a job. Icha Icha magazine wants you to model in the nude. More than a million young boys will witness the splendor of your naked body. I still don't understand why you threw me out _

_of your room the other day. It's just clothes after all. I was just doing a little research._

Isn't that Sexual Harassment?

"**If only I could kill him right now**!"Said Inner Sakura."You have to control yourself!"

-Jiraiya,ever since I had you as my agent I've had even less jobs than before!You lazy perverted old man. You're fired.

_-NOOOOOOO!You can't do that to me. How am I going to live without my Sakura-chan_!

Well someone is a little drunk.

-I'm sure you'll do just fine. Goodbye Jiraiya. I don't think I will ever see you again and it's better that way.

With that Sakura hanged up. Oh the relief,it's like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders.

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

-His name is Naruto Uzumaki! Can't you find him a part on your show?

-_I can't because all the actors have already been chosen. Sorry._

"Okay,well thank you anyway."

Sasuke hanged up."Fuck,how am I going to announce that to the dobe?

-HEY TEME,WANT TO JOIN US FOR A DRINK?

Speak of the devil

-Why do you always have to be so fucking noisy?

-Why do you always have to act as if you have a stick shoved up in you ass?Kiba responded.

They should have already gotten used to Sasuke mood swing. Really after all it would have been much more worrisome if he actually was in a good mood for once.

"Dobe,you're not getting any contract any time soon."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A CRAPPY AGENT"

"MORON!IF YOU HADN'T LOST YOUR PANTS ON LIVE TV YOU'D BE GETTING MORE JOBS!NOW NOBODY WANTS TO TAKE YOU!"

"I don't blame them. One moment they saw him talking and the next they caught a sight of Naruto's family jewel. Must have been traumatizing!"Kiba said.

"Why?There's not much to see anyway. And now little dick can't find a job."

"SHUT UP SAI"

"How troublesome."

The boys were too busy fighting with each other that they didn't notice the lovely brunette who just entered the restaurant. Until she took the table behind theme and Shikamaru (who was

the calmest one in the bunch) caught sight of him. She did seem awfully familiar. He just couldn't guess were he had last seen her.

Perhaps in that tampon commercial. No that he would ever know that.

"Nii teme that girl is hot,want to let her join us?"

With that the whole table had finally caught sight of the beautiful brunette seated right behind them.

With long slim legs,dazzling green eyes and an hourglass figure that would give Scarlett Johansson a run for her money she certainly was hot.

Wonder if they would still find her hot after seeing that tampon commercial.

While the boys were still drooling and wondering if they should invite her to their table(gee it's not that hard,she's just behind you and hearing everything you're saying boys!)and idea was

beginning to find it's way into Sasuke's head. Wasn't she the same girl as in that soap commercial. Sasuke needed money and he wasn't making any with Naruto. He needed a new talent

who could still be commercial,which Naruto wasn't since he was now deemed a poison in the show business industry. Making his to the brunette's table and trying to appear as professional

as possible,Sasuke taped gently on the girl shoulder who was looking at the menu. She raised her head. While any now normal heterosexual male would have seen how pretty she was up

close,Sasuke seemed to see dollar sign all over her face.

"May I help you?"the brunette said with an impeccable European accent.

Seems like the dictation classes were worth the money.

"Hey you, are you interested in the movies?"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

After a day of hard work, Sakura knew she deserved a treat for herself. She had enough of pizza (which was the only thing she could afford as a struggling and little known actress)and

decided to go somewhere a little classier. So she made her toward the lovely little restaurant just across were the shooting was. Little did she know it would be her that her luck would finally

turn around thanks to a very sexy man with chicken butt hair.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So how was it. I know some of you might be a little pissed out at Sakura's having changed her color but I promise she would get back to her natural hair color soon. And Sasuke is **_

_**very much OOC on this one. So review  
**_


End file.
